The Bet
by kbecks41319
Summary: Tony and Ziva make a bet, Abby helps.


**A/N:** This will either be left like it is, a one shot, or I will add on and see where this goes. It all depends on the reviews. Sorry it's so short, I did it on my iPod.

* * *

"I so am."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"What are we playing for?"

"Naturally - bragging rights for the next two months, maybe longer, and whoever is wrong has to buy the drinks."

"Deal. When should we do this?"

"I was thinking tonight to go ahead and get it over with. I can pick you up from your place around seven."

"Do not forget to bring your wallet."

"I will not need it."

A smirk came to the male's lips as he stood up from his desk and made his way over to his partner's, putting his hands on the arms of her chair, leaning down dangerously close.

"So sure of yourself, David. Maybe we should up the stakes."

"How?"

At this moment the goth forensic scientist walked out of the elevator, bringing a grin to his lips. This was the perfect opportunity. He knew Abby, knew what she would suggest. He only hoped he could get his partner to agree to it.

"Hey, Abby!"

"Tony, where's Gibbs? I have a problem and he needs to fix it, pronto."

"He ran out of coffee and Fornell called."

"Great. Wait. Why are you so in Ziva's face? Where you two kissing?!"

The excitement showed in her voice that she wanted this to happen, that she had been waiting for it to happen. It seemed the whole damn office was. Shaking his head, he chuckled and stepped back from Ziva.

"We were not kissing, Abby," Ziva assured her. "He only wishes."

"You wish, too. You know you do." Abby wiggled her eyebrows and sat on the edge of Tony's desk.

A paper ball flew through the air, smacking Abby square in the middle of her forehead bringing a chuckle from Tony's lips and a offended look from the goth.

"Ziva!"

"Yes, Abby?"

"You're just mad cause it's the truth and I know it and everyone else in the building knows it and even Gibbs knows it. But you won't admit it cause you're stubborn and he has the biggest ego out of any other man I know. Oh, and because Gibbs has this ridiculous rule that he made when things went south with Jenny and him."

She nodded matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest as she kicked the paper ball that was thrown at her. The two partners across from her were looking at her, their mouths slightly open, faces covered in shock. A moment passed and they glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes before looking back to Abby. Tony spoke first.

"Right. Before you went on your mini rant, I was going to ask you what you thought the stakes should be for this bet we have going on."

"Oooh, what kind of bet?"

This time, it was Ziva who spoke up.

"Tony thinks he is a better dancer than me."

A smirk came to Abby's lips as she looked between the both of them, her mind racing with many ideas - most of which she knew they would both turn down faster than Gibbs could scare someone.

"Whoever loses should have to do whatever the other wants for a week."

It was lame, and she knew it, but all of her other ideas were fairly out there and she didn't want to upset the partners. They were finally getting back into the groove of being around each other and to mess up that would be to mess up the balance of the team once again. Tony looked at her now, a disappointed look on his face - as if he had wanted her to suggest one of her whacky ideas. This had her pausing, then jumping up to her feet in excitement.

"Actually, I think McGee and I should go with you and that we should be the judges and then when we decide than whoever loses has to do whatever I say. No objections, no questions, and no going against your word."

Tony's eyes lit up as he flashed Abby a grin before turning to his partner, raising a eyebrow at her. He hoped that she would agree.

"What do you say, Agent David?"

Ziva looked skeptical, obviously worried about what Abby would have the loser do, but she didn't want to back down from the bet. She didn't want Tony to have the satisfaction of her backing down and being able to rub it in her face. No, she didn't want that at all.

"You have a deal, Special Agent DiNozzo."

Abby jumped up and down now, squealing as she looked at the two. If this went how she wanted it, the two would not be able to deny what they had been denying for so long now.

"Shake on it, shake on it!"

A look from the Italian agent had her closing her mouth as he turned to his partner, holding his hand out. She looked up at him, a defeated sigh leaving her lips as she put her hand in his, shaking it. She had now idea what she had just gotten herself into.


End file.
